It is known in the art relating to vehicle information display to typically display information concerning the operation of the vehicle, time, outside temperature and the like, in the vehicle instrument panel. In order to view any one or more of the displays in the panel, the driver must look down to the panel. The location of the information displays in the vehicle instrument panel is usually only observable by the driver.
To correct this situation, information displays have been mounted on or in the interior rearview mirror assembly of the vehicle. In one application, the display was located behind the prism of the interior rearview mirror assembly. In another application, the information display was mounted on or in the mirror frame so as not to interfere with the field of view of the mirror. With these types of rearview mirrors, the display moves or rotates with the mirror. A problem with these types of configurations is that when the rearview mirror is rotated toward the driver, the display is rotated away from other front passengers. Therefore, there is a need for a rearview mirror assembly that allows the displayed information to be positioned for maximum simultaneous observation by both the driver and front passengers.